Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Sam Lizaldi
Summary: Fuji cree que Kikumaru lo traicionó... ¿será cierto?... Dream Pair


**Hola! Bueno aquí regreso con otro fic de la Dream Pair. Fue inspirado en la canción de Clavo que saca otro clavo, bueno en versión masculina, espero que les guste!**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, la canción tampoco me pertenece.**

_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo<strong>_

Caminaba por la acera, sumido en sus pensamientos, cierto chico castaño. El panorama era triste, la calle estaba desierta debido a la hora que era, aunque el Sol estaba por ocultarse se podían distinguir claramente las nubes grisáceas tapando una gran parte del cielo, alertando a la gente que pronto llovería.

Fuji iba distante, extraño, sin esa sonrisa, tan característica de él, adornándole el rostro. Venía escuchando música, generalmente no lo hacía porque siempre solía estar acompañado, pero ahora estaba solo y necesitaba alejarse, tan solo un par de horas, de la realidad. En ese instante comenzó a sonar la canción con la cual se identificaba en ese momento.

_Ya lo sabía  
>Tu alma rota, tu biografía de amor<br>Me lo advertías, no hay sincronía, fue cosa mía  
>La fantasía de enamorarte algún día, yo...<em>

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_Y a la que amarás  
>Ya lo sabía<em>

-Eiji...- Esa canción solo le recordaba a Eiji y a lo que éste le había hecho. En ese instante detuvo la canción, detuvo su caminata y se quitó violentamente los audífonos.

-¿Por qué Eiji? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- La voz de Fuji sonaba con rabia, con dolor, algo no muy común en él.

No lo entendía, el ser al que tanto amaba lo había lastimado, lo había traicionado, había jugado con él. Un sentimiento parecido al rencor lo invadió. Sintió que su cara se mojaba. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Era muy probable pero... no, no podía ser. Sintió más y más gotas mojar su cara, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino que había empezado a llover, y no tardó en ponerse más fuerte. Fuji ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió su caminata tranquilamente, sin importarle el agua, sin importarle nada, al fin y al cabo, habían destruido gran parte de él. Su corazón había sido triturado, despreciado, pisoteado, lastimado por una persona a la cual estaba dispuesto a hacer feliz. Ahora el que iba a tratar de superarse y salir adelante buscando algo que pudiera traer su felicidad de vuelta era él.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su casa, el lugar en donde podía estar solo al fin, su familia había salido y no iban a llegar hasta dentro de una semana, así que su casa era el único lugar en el cual él podía sentirse bien, en paz.

Detuvo otra vez su andar, pero esta vez no se debió a una canción o a la lluvia, se debía a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Un chico pelirrojo recargado en la puerta de su casa al que reconoció de inmediato.

-Eiji...-Su corazón se paralizó, y lejos de sentir esa felicidad que antes lo recorría al ver a su pelirrojo, lo invadió un sentimiento de odio, de rencor, de dolor.

Kikumaru permanecía con la cabeza baja, sosteniendo su mochila con una mano mientras con la otra permanecía formando un puño. Al parecer el pelirrojo se había escapado de la lluvia pues no parecía mojado.

Fuji apretó sus manos formando dos puños. Sentía tristeza, dolor, ira, muchas emociones en su interior. Se acercó decidido e inició una conversación con un tono de voz muy frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikumaru se exaltó, subió su rostro y fijó su vista en el chico que tenía enfrente. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y esto le preocupó.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con voz tambaleante

-¿De qué? Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Fuji, por favor...- Trató de acercarse pero Fuji dio pasos atrás- Por favor, escúchame. No es lo que tú crees

-¿No es lo que yo creo? Por favor Kikumaru, te vi con mis propios ojos- Ambas miradas se encontraron, en una se podía ver claramente el dolor y arrepentimiento, mientras que la otra se veía llena de odio

-Te juro que yo no quería que nada de esto ocurriera

-No jures en vano

-¡No estoy jurando en vano!, Fuji... por favor- Kikumaru le vio suplicante, fue hasta ahí donde Fuji se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kikumaru estaban rojos, o sea que había estado llorando por un buen rato.

-Eiji...

-Te juro que no fue mi intención, además el me besó por la fuerza... por favor Syu, créeme

En ese instante Kikumaru rompió en llanto, Fuji no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos, pero no podía descartar la idea de que le dolía ver a su amado así, después de todo, pasara lo que pasara, Fuji Syusuke siempre iba a amar a Kikumaru Eiji.

-Ya Eiji, no llores, no es para tanto

-¿No es para tanto? Por culpa de un estúpido malentendido estoy a punto de perder a la persona que más quiero en este mundo… sino es que ya lo perdí

Eso le llegó a Fuji, de pronto toda esa ira, ese dolor, ese odio desapareció y esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por el amor que sentía hacia su pelirrojo.

-Ya, por favor, me parte el alma verte así… Si tú dices que él te besó a la fuerza… Te creo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, te creo

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- preguntó tímidamente

-Vamos, no hay nada que perdonar

Ambos cuerpos se entrelazaron en un cálido abrazo seguido por un apasionado y largo beso. Necesitando aire para respirar se separaron.

-¿Sabes Syu? Nunca pensé que reaccionarías así

-Ni yo tampoco pero pues es que no pude evitarlo

-¿Tú crees que está bien?

-Sí, bueno no lo sé

FLASH BACK

Su novio ya se había tardado, según nada más iba a recoger algo que se la había olvidado en el vestidor. En fin, siendo derrotado por la curiosidad y la impaciencia Fuji se acercó al vestidor para buscar a su novio, cuando abrió las puertas no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Oishi tenía apresado a Kikumaru entre él y la pared, lo tenía inmovilizado, Kikumaru al parecer se quería escapar pero algo se lo impedía.

Cuando Fuji descubrió que Oishi tenía apresado a Kikumaru y aparte lo estaba besando, reaccionó. Agarró al sub-capitán por el cuello alejándolo de su novio para después propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Fuji…- dijo Kikumaru que al parecer estaba en shock, no se sabe si por la reacción de Fuji o por la del sub-capitán al enterarse de que él ya estaba con alguien más

Oishi se quedó medio inconsciente en el piso, Fuji le dirigió una mirada entre tristeza y odio a Kikumaru y salió del vestidor.

-Kikumaru…ayúdame por favor- pidió Oishi adolorido

-…No, te lo mereces. ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?¡Tú sabías lo importante que es Fuji para mí!

-No me hagas levantarme solo

-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? No me puedes hacer más daño del que ya me hiciste, cabeza de coco

Dicho esto Kikumaru salió del vestidor con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Fuji.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Crees que me perdone por el golpe?

-No lo sé, pero tal vez y fue bueno, a ver si así se le arregla la cara

-Y solo falta que alguien le cambie el corte de pelo

-Jejeje… te amo Syusuke

-También te amo Eiji

Fin

**Bueno acabé, jejeje**

**¿Qué les pareció?, en verdad me pregunto si algún día a Oishi le cambiarán ese corte de pelo tan horrendo que trae.**

**Club de fans de Oishi, por favor perdónenme (aunque no me arrepiento de nada xd).**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, felicitaciones, amenazas, observaciones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, etc. todo es bien recibido**

**DREAM PAIR FOR EVER!**

**ARRIBA PATY CANTÚ! (jejeje perdón, no me resistí)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
